Present embodiments relate generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and apparatuses for cooling gas turbine engine rotor assemblies.
In the gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases which flow downstream through turbine stages. These turbine stages extract energy from the combustion gases. A high pressure turbine includes a first stage nozzle and a rotor assembly having a disk and a plurality of turbine blades. The high pressure turbine first receives the hot combustion gases from the combustor and includes a first stage stator nozzle that directs the combustion gases downstream through a row of high pressure turbine rotor blades extending radially outwardly from a first rotor disk. In a two stage turbine, a second stage stator nozzle is positioned downstream of the first stage blades followed in turn by a row of second stage turbine blades extending radially outwardly from a second rotor disk. The stator nozzles direct the hot combustion gas in a manner to maximize extraction at the adjacent downstream turbine blades.
The first and second rotor discs are joined to the compressor by a corresponding rotor shaft for powering the compressor during operation. These are typically referred to as the high pressure turbine. The turbine engine may include a number of stages of static air foils, commonly referred to as vanes, interspaced in the engine axial direction between rotating air foils commonly referred to as blades. A multi-stage low pressure turbine follows the two stage high pressure turbine and is typically joined by a second shaft to a fan disposed upstream from the compressor in a typical turbofan aircraft engine configuration for powering an aircraft in flight.
As the combustion gases flow downstream through the turbine stages, energy is extracted therefrom and the pressure of the combustion gas is reduced. The combustion gas is used to power the compressor as well as a turbine output shaft for power and marine use or provide thrust in aviation usage. In this manner, fuel energy is converted to mechanical energy of the rotating shaft to power the compressor and supply compressed air needed to continue the process.
Turbine rotor assemblies typically include at least one row of circumferentially-spaced rotor blades. Each rotor blade includes an airfoil that having a pressure side and a suction side connected together at leading and trailing edges. Each airfoil extends radially outward from a rotor blade platform. Each rotor blade may also include a dovetail that extends radially inward from a shank extending between the platform and the dovetail. The dovetail is used to mount the rotor blade within the rotor assembly to a rotor disk or spool. Known blades are hollow such that an internal cooling cavity is defined at least partially by the airfoil, platform, shank, and dovetail.
To facilitate preventing damage to the airfoils from exposure to high temperature combustion gases, known airfoils include an internal cooling circuit which channels cooling fluid through the airfoil. At least some known high pressure turbine blades include an internal cooling cavity that is serpentine such that a path of cooling gas is channeled radially outward to the blade tip where the flow reverses direction and flows back radially inwardly toward the blade root. The flow may exit the blade through the root or the flow may be directed to holes in the trailing edge to permit the gas to flow across a surface of the trailing edge for cooling the trailing edge. Specifically, at least some known rotor blades channel compressor bleed air into a cavity defined between the sidewalls, to convectively cool the sidewalls. Additional cooling can be accomplished using impingement cooling wherein impingement inserts channel cooling fluid through impingement jet arrays against the inner surface of the airfoil's leading edge to facilitate cooling the airfoil along the leading edge. However, these circuits, limited by manufacturing constraints, are inefficient as the circuits channel the cooling fluid through the center of the cavity where it is ineffective in removing heat from the walls of the airfoil.
As may be seen by the foregoing, these and other deficiencies should be overcome to improve flow of cooling air through a rotor blade assembly.